


falling fast

by ezrastarkiller



Series: amigos [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 02, Steve gets over Nancy LIGHTNING fast, Voice Kink, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: After Nancy spills her umpteenth drink on herself and tells him he’s bullshit, as he’s storming out the door and across the front lawn, Hargrove purrs from the shadows: “Leaving so soon, pretty boy?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: amigos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678528
Comments: 15
Kudos: 235





	falling fast

**Author's Note:**

> written while high, edited while drunk. only the best from me!
> 
> just let these motherfuckers kiss, jesus christ...

On Halloween, Steve meets Billy Hargrove. They’re drawn to each other, there's no denying that. They both feel it; they keep catching the other’s eye across a room full of heads and bodies. Every time, Steve turns away with a flushed face, knowing exactly what it means. But he doesn’t have time to process it completely – Nancy is hammered.

After Nancy spills her umpteenth drink on herself and tells him he’s bullshit, as he’s storming out the door and across the front lawn, Hargrove purrs from the shadows: “Leaving so soon, pretty boy?”

He ends up getting distracted and shares a cigarette with the new guy. Makes friendly smalltalk. Stares only a little.

“Y’know,” Billy breathes and smoke rolls from his lips. “All that stuff from earlier, man, that’s just… bullshit, you know?”

Steve tenses. Billy offers him the cigarette and elaborates. “Tommy and those guys are fucking pricks. They tell me you turned bitch and all.”

Steve glares at him. “Yeah? They say why?”

Billy actually fucking smiles at him. “‘Cause you’re in love with that Wheeler girl or something.”

Steve lets out a startled laugh and Billy grins wider.  _ “Or something’s  _ goddamn right, Jesus Christ.”

Billy’s eyes flicker over him before he looks away. Something lurches in Steve’s chest and words bubble up from his throat. “Apparently that Wheeler girl doesn’t love me, so. Guess I’m not such a bitch after all.”

Billy continues gazing out in front of them. He’s quiet for a while. He lights another cigarette, and then he says, “Her loss.”

He lets Billy drive him home. Only gets a little flustered when Billy touches his knee amiably.  _ Amiably;  _ that’s what he keeps repeating to himself. Sheds just a couple of angry tears at the thought of Nancy’s words.

At practice on Saturday morning, Billy treats him like his best friend. Pats his back and calls him “Stevie” as if they’ve known each other for years. Even better, he virtually ignores Tommy and the other assholes. In the locker room, Billy slips up beside him and grips his wrist. Before Steve can ask him what’s up, Billy’s writing his phone number on his skin. Steve’s heart lurches up his throat, pounding.

Late Saturday night, Steve caves and dials the digits smudged on his skin. His body hums and his face gets all hot when he hears Billy’s voice on the other end. “Hargroves, Billy speaking.”

“Don’t sound too excited,” Steve teases. “It’s only me, new guy.”

Billy chuckles and says, “Missed me that much, Harrington?”

“In your dreams,” Steve rolls his eyes even while some unnameable thrill shoots through him.

They talk for a long time. Billy’s voice is deep and mesmerizing, lulling Steve into some sort of trance. He shifts his hips while Billy tells him a story about his friends back in California, and he gasps softly at a sudden realization.

Billy’s voice makes him tremble; he turns onto his stomach and idly rolls his hips into the mattress.

He’s half hard when Billy asks, “Did I bore you to death, pretty boy?”

Steve digs his nails into the sheets. “No,” he assures quickly, and he’s certain his face is indistinguishable from a tomato. “Not at all.”

Steve tells Billy embarrassing stories about Tommy, relishing the sound of Billy giggling (yes,  _ giggling; _ Billy Hargrove  _ giggles). _ What he doesn’t know, however, is that while Billy listens to him, his hand snakes down, down his body until he’s palming himself through his sweats and biting his lip to keep desperate noises in.

So, when Billy suggests they get together tomorrow so that Steve can show him what Hawkins is all about, both boys all but vibrate with anticipation. It’s like they already know what they’re getting themselves into.

So it serves as no surprise when, after taking Billy to lunch and then to see a movie at the Hawk, they end up lying side by side in Steve’s bed.

Billy turns his body to face Steve. He smiles wide. “Well, Harrington, you know how to show a guy a good time.”

Steve mirrors Billy’s position, scooting a bit closer to him than what’s necessary, and smiles back. “Yeah, well. I’m nice like that.” Billy snorts and Steve’s heart thumps. “By the way, when I let people in my bed, we’re usually on a first-name basis…”

Billy’s eyes narrow but he’s still grinning wickedly. “My bad,  _ Stevie.” _ He’s quiet for a moment, and then: “This is where you romance all your girlfriends, before you end up breaking their hearts?”

Steve shoves at Billy’s chest lightly, but he does think of Nancy. It stings only a little…

“I’m only fucking with you,” Billy mumbles with a hesitant smile. Steve didn’t realize his mind had wandered.

“I know, asshole,” Steve laughs and shoves a pillow into Billy’s face.

When Billy recovers and launches the pillow to the foot of the bed, Steve scoots closer. He can’t take his eyes away from Billy’s, apparently, now that he’s looking into them.

Billy just stares back at him, grin wobbly. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Steve?” Billy whispers it.

“You,” is Steve’s brilliant response. He’s never flirted with a boy before.

Billy’s cheeks heat up and glow red; apparently Steve hit the mark.

Touching the front of Steve’s shirt, Billy moves closer to him. There’s, like, no distance between them now. “Why are you looking at me?”

There’s something deeply intimate and almost erotic about the situation, hanging heady in the air between them, in the breath they share.

Steve’s throat works and then he’s asking, “Can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” Billy nods and they both rush forward to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
